How Deep is Your Love?
by overfandom
Summary: Sequel to "No Need To Say Goodbyes" When Beca Mitchell finally reunited with her lover, Chloe Beale, New trouble rises.
1. Chapter 1

"How Deep is Your Love?" sequel to " No Need To Say Goodbyes"

"When Beca Mitchell finally reunited with her lover, Chloe Beale, new trouble rises..."

 **A/N: So this is the sequel to "No Need To Say Goodbyes" I recommend you guys read that first before reading this. Unlike the prequel, this story is not a oneshot and will be written in Beca POV.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

3 Months Later,

Things finally get right for me, I reunited with Chloe and Emily's Album just got nominated for two Grammys... I mean, we already got bunch of Nominations and Awards from other Accolades before, but this the GRAMMY.

 **"Beca!" Emily shouted as loud as she can when she entered the Penthouse.**

 **I quickly go outside my bedroom to see what Legacy need this time.**

 **"What's up Legacy?" I say to her while heading toward the kitchen for some snacks.**

 **"Guess What?" She says with a grin that might be split her face into half.**

 **"What?" I answer with a slight interest.**

 **"I just got two nominations for Grammy!" She say and I just stare at her with a disbelief look on my face.**

 **"No way!"**

 **"I know, unbelievable, right?" She say with the same grin.**

 **"When did you find out about this?" I ask her with proud smile on my face**

 **"Andrew told me!"**

 **"What about Shawn?" I asked her, referring to Andrew other artist, Shawn Mendes.**

 **"He also got nominated for a grammy" She says with a proud smile.**

 **Shawn and Emily was best friends the second Emily meet him. The boy was very kind and pretty humble for a celebrity standards.**

 **At first, I thought they were dating, but Emily told me that "He just want to focus on his career right now".**

"Babe?" I hear Chloe said. "Why are you still awake?"

"Nothing, I just thinking about some stuff." I smile reassuring at her. "Go back to sleep, you'll need it."

She gives me a peck on the lips and start spooning me before murmured a quiet "okay" and went back to sleep.

I soon followed her after that.

* * *

When I walk into the Islands Building next day I was greeted by Shawn.

"Beca, Adam need you in his office now." Shawn say with a smile. Adam is the head manager at Islands Building in California.

"Thanks for the information Shawn" I thanked him.

"No probs." He said before started walking to Andrew office.

When I walk in Adam's office, I realize that I'm not alone.

"There you are, Beca." Adam said with a smile. " Beca, I would like to introduce you to our newest Artist, Jessica Delevingne, you might already heard of her before."

Jessica Delevingne is an actress and an ex-model.

I'm pretty sure she's best friend with Taylor Swift.

"Of course, she was the actress that portray the lead protagonist in one of John Green's movie adaptation, right?" I said with extended hand. "My name is Beca Mitchell."

She shake my hand and introduce herself.

I look at Adam. "Is there something I can help with?"

"Jessica would want you to produce her debut Album." He said with a smile.

"Okay." I said. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"You can start recording with her next week."

"Thats all?"

"That's all" he confirm.

I started heading to the door and before I turned the knob, I turned around. "Nice to meet you, Jessica, I can't wait for our recording session to start."

She smile and nodded.

* * *

"So, I heard from Shawn that you're going to produce Jessica Delevingne debut album?" Emily ask me while sipping her milkshake.

"Yeah." Was all my response.

"'Yeah?' Seriously? This is Jessica Delevingne we talked about!" She said while bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Is there something wrong or...?" I ask with complete confused expression on my face.

"Beca, this is JESSICA DELEVINGNE! One of the most famous celebrity in this world, and YOU are going to produce her debut Album! How cool is that!" She said and now I understand why she was excited. She's on her fangirl mode.

"Not as cool as your Grammys nomination." I said with a smirk.

"Speaking of the Grammy, I don't know who should be my date!" Emily said while eating her french fries.

"Is it necessary to bring a date to the Grammy?" I ask her.

"No, but everyone bring a date to attend the show!" She exclaimed.

 _I think I already know who should be my date at the Grammy._ I thought to myself.

"Even Shawn?" I turned my attention back to Legacy.

"Yeah, he bring his sister with him."

After that, we start eating in silence, not the awkward one, but the comfortable one.

After I finished my cheeseburger I ask her again. "Why not bring Benji, I mean he's your boyfriend after all"

"You know he live in New York with Jesse, right?" She sigh.

"Why not invite him to come here?" I suggested. "I even give you the Penthouse if you need some _alone_ _time_ with him." I added, emphasizing the word _alone time._

 _"_ Beca!" She said while blushing

I just laughed at her expression.

* * *

"Are you okay, Becs?" Chloe ask me when I plopped myself at her couch. I got a busy day at the studio because I was producing Shawn next single.

"Yeah.." I murmured. "I'm okay."

"I'll get you some water." She said while pecking my cheeks.

As I waited for her to come back from the kitchen I started scrolling down my Instagram feed, but one caption caught my attention.

 _JessicaDelevingne: "can't wait to start recording with DJBecaMitchell next week, I'll bet it will be awesome!"_ The caption read, accompany with her contract with Islands photo.

I think I doesn't notice Chloe back to my side, because the next thing I know is her fingers laced with mine.

"Let's cuddle and watch _The Fault in Our Stars.."_ She said.

"I still hate movies, babe." I said while kissing her.

"But, I never watch _The Fault in Our Stars,_ and Stacie said it's a good movie." She whined with those Puppy eyes she always gives me when she want something from me.

Damn, those eyes.

"Okay, but don't blame me if I fall asleep halfway through the movie." I said.

"Okay!" And she kiss me again, which then turned into a make out. After awhile we stop because the lack of oxygen. She then get up from the couch and pull out _The Fault in Our Stars_ DVD from Chloe's DVD shelf.

It's not a surprise when I fall asleep about 15 minutes after the movies started.

* * *

 **A/N : i hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a feedback**


	2. Chapter 2

How Deep is Your Love ch.2

 **A/N: Here Chapter 2! I'm really sorry for the long wait because my laptop is currently broken right now and I'm uploading this chapter via my dad's phone. I promise as soon as I get my laptop fixed i'll upload more frequently.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

When I woke up from my nap, I notice my phone in Chloe's hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

She look at me with a deer-in-spotlight face. "Uh-um Beca you wo- woke up." She say with a nervous face.

I can't help but chuckle at her face. I then leaned in and give her a peck on the lips.

"What are you doing with my phone, baby?" I ask her.

"You got a text from Nick Jonas." She said with jealous obvious in her voice.

Nick Jonas is another artist from Islands Records, he was one of my friends there. He's also happen to be Stacie's close friend

"Are you jealous, babe?" I asked her with playful tone.

She sigh, and look at me with glassy eyes. "It's just that, I just got you back... I don't want to let you go, again."

I sighed and reached for her hands. "We won't leave each other ever again, I promise you that..."

She just nodded her head and snuggle herself in my neck.

After awhile she look at me in the eyes and asked me for stay the night here.

Of course I stay the night there and reached for my phone and text Emily so she doesn't freak out and goes on another search party for me.

 **Beca: Hey, I'm not coming home tonight.**

 **Legacy Bella: Okay! May I ask why you didn't come home tonight?**

 **Beca: I stay the night at Chloe's.**

 **Legacy Bella: Oh!**

 **Legacy Bella: What are you doing in there?**

 **Legacy Bella: On second thought, maybe you don't have to answer that.**

I just chuckle at the latest Message she sent and quickly type the reply.

 **Beca: Enjoy the apartment, Legacy... Please don't set EVERYTHING on fire.**

 **Legacy Bella: I won't!**

 **Legacy Bella: Enjoy the night, Beca!**

 **Legacy Bella: and say 'Hello' to Chloe from me!**

 **Beca: Sure thing, Legacy.**

After sending that message to Emily, I decide to check my text from Nick.

And after seeing the text, I laughed at the hidden message that SOMEHOW Chloe missed.

 **Nick Jonas: WHERE are you? IS there Something's wrong? Tiara Are Cool I guess, Ever want one?**

If you noticed the weird Capitalized words, you notice that it spelled, "WHERE IS STACIE."

Nick was already madly in love with Stacie the second I introduced her to him. But Stacie don't do relationship, stating that it always, "Tied her down". Even though, I suspect she say that 'cause she's never in a relationship before.

Chloe just look at me when I laughed about the text Nick sent me.

"Why did you laughing?" She asked me.

"It's from Nick's text." I said, and I noticed the frown in her face. I kiss her and show her the hidden message from the text.

After showing her the hidden message I started explained why did Nick was looking for Stacie.

"So you're saying that Nick Jonas is madly in love with Stace?" She asked with a disbelief written in her face.

I responded to it with a yes.

"That's awesome, I definitely can see them together!"

I just responded to it with a yes, before adding, "Can we just go to sleep, please?"

Chloe just nodded before snuggle herself in my neck, again.

"I hope you don't mind we sleep at the couch." She said. "I'm to comfy to move right now."

I just chuckled at her statement before closing my eyes and falls into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When I sit down at my chair at the studio, I notice that Shawn still not in here. Which is weird, because he always on time.

I decide to give him some text.

 **Beca Mitchell: where are youuu?**

 **Shawn Mendes: I'm at a bakery.**

 **Beca Mitchell: What are you doing in a bakery? Hurry up, we need to finish the song!**

 **Shawn Mendes: I'm buying some muffins! Just wait up! I'll be there in a while..**

I rolled my eyes at that, he definitely have some weird obsession with Muffins...

While I waited for Shawn to show up, I start scrolling down my twitter feed, until I see my name in one of Just Jared's tweet.

 **JustJared: ICYMI, JessicaDelevingne will start recording her Debut Album and BecaM will be producing it!**

The tweet already retweets for about 1.000 times.

Not long after I see the tweet, I heard my phones beeping with Stacie's ID on it.

 **Stace: YOU ARE GOING TO PRODUCE JESSICA DELEVINGNE'S DEBUT ALBUM?! TELL ME THIS IS TRUE!**

Why did everyone's freaking out over the news? We're not even start recording, yet.

I type my reply to Stace.

 **Becaaa: you'll see...**

* * *

The rest of the week went smoothly, and Shawn's single will be released in 3 days...

When I walked into the studio the next day... I already see Jessica in the studio with phone in her hands.

"You're early..." I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

She just look at me sheepishly before adding, "I just can't wait to start recording..."

I just smile at her statement before I started asking her some question about what did she want for her album. It turned out that she want her album's to sound like Taylor Swift's _1989_ and Justin Bieber's _Purpose._

"Don't get offended or something, but it's a weird combination, are you sure this is what you want?" I ask her.

"I'm 100% Positive about this... I want to expressing myself through my album's, just like what Taylor and Justin do." She answered with a smile.

And the idea doesn't seem too weird anymore...

It's also turned out that she already write some songs for her album, which she'll be titled "Other Sides."

* * *

"Can we take a break, I kinda hungry right now..." Jessica said with a smile.

"Sure go ahead.." I said to her.

"Will you join me? I mean, you also need to take a lunch." She said with a shrug.

I think about it for awhile and asked her if I could bring Legacy with me. She said yes.

We decided to eat in a nearby McDonald's

"So, Emily, how long have you known Beca?" Jessica asked her while sipping her Coca-Cola.

"I've known her for a while..." Emily said with a smile.

"So... Did you two dating or something like that?" Legacy and I just laugh at the question, and Jessica look at us, confusion is evident in her eyes.

"So is that a yes or..." Jessica asked again with her so-perfect-eyebrows raised.

"No... God no.." I said while trying to hold my laughter.

"Dating Beca will be like dating a sister." Emily explained. "We are just so close because I know her since my Junior year in college."

"Which she never finished." I added with a smirk.

"Oh..." Was all her response.

After that we all just eat with a small conversation going on.

After we done eating, it was about 2 PM, and Jessica need to go somewhere else, thus ending our recording session for today.

"I really enjoyed spending time with both of you." Jessica said while kissing my cheek. After that she goes to the parking lot and get in her car.

I was surprise by the movement because I never let **ANYONE** except Chloe to kiss me in the cheeks, even The Bellas and Jesse. I think I was so surprised that I don't realize the flash that's hurting my eyes and the fact that Legacy dragged me to my car.

"What was that for?" I asked her with raised eyebrows as I drive the car back to Islands Records.

She look at me with those _Are-You-Seriously-Kidding-Me_ face. "Are you serious right now? Beca!" She snapped her finger atme before adding, "Wake Up, Beca!"

I looked at her with a confused look. She sighed and said "You are so OBLIVIOUS."

I chuckled at that before adding, "Seriously, why did you dragged me to my car?"

"There's some Paparazzi outside, Beca!" She exclaimed with a frown.

"Why did you so upset? It's only paparazzi! We dealed with them before!" I said to her, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Jessica Delevingne just kissed you in the cheek!"

"And what's wrong with that? It's just a kiss!" I said and focus on the road.

"O-M-aca-G! Are you kidding me right now?!" She sighed, "Beca you never let anyone kissed you in the cheeks, except Chloe."

I realized that she's kinda right. "And...?" I added, because I still don't understand the problem.

"Beca, there's paparazzi out there... What if they think there's something going on between both of you?" She said while rubbing her temple, "You realize that nobody except Me, Jesse, Andrew and Shawn know your relationship with Chloe, right?" She added after awhile.

And that's when I realize the problem.

Nobody know about my relationship with Chloe, except Legacy, Jesse, Shawn and Andrew.

And Jessica Delevingne is also single right now.

And the Paparazzi get some picture of Jessica kissing my cheeks.

Fuck, I'm in big trouble.

When I finally get in Islands Building with Legacy, I quickly check my Twitter and Instagram.

And there it is...

 **ENews: Is there something going between Jessica Delevingne and Beca Mitchell?**

 **MTV: There's definitely something going on between JessicaDelevingne and BecaM !**

 _How the hell did they get the news so fast?_ I thought to myself.

I clicked

at the links that was put in the tweets, and I see the picture of Jessica kissing my cheeks.

I sigh and hoping that Chloe still doesn't check Instagram or Twitter or the Internet right now.

* * *

When I was currently sitting in the studio talking with Jesse via Skype. I notice that my phone was ringing, non-stop.

"Maybe you should answer that Becaw." Jesse said to me with a smile.

"But..."

"No," he cut my words. "Answer the phone Beca... Maybe it's important."

"What can be more important than this?" I said and I feel some major Deja Vu after saying that.

 _ **"I got more important things to do!" I exclaimed.**_

 _ **"What can be more important than this?" Chloe asked**_

 _ **"Nothing, forget it." I said, trying to get away from what just slipped out from my mouth.**_

 _ **"No, you don't think we haven't all realize that you've been a little checked out lately?" Chloe said with anger in her voice.**_

 _ **"Come on Beca, just tell her." Fat Amy chirmed in.**_

 _ **"I heard that, tell me what?" Chloe asked again.**_

"I don't know, it could be Chloe." He said while hanging up.

 _Damn it! What if she see the news?_ I thought to myself.

The phone start ringing again and I see the caller ID, and it was from the last person I wan't to talk right now.

Aubrey Posen.


End file.
